


la vie en rose

by Mothager_AX



Category: Homestuck, OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Crush at First Sight, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Post Good End (Omori), SHIT WAIT FORGOT TO MENTION, Sunny is a system, Trolls (Homestuck), Trolls on Earth (Homestuck), anyways first fic .3., ive never posted onto ao3 before lmao, yeah thats pretty much it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothager_AX/pseuds/Mothager_AX
Summary: After telling his friends about what had happened four years ago on the day of his and Mari's recital, Sunny now has to leave his friends again and move into a new unfamiliar neighborhood full of people he's never met, and unwillingly has to abandon all of his friends that he managed to re-connect with before he had to leave them. Though maybe it's better he won't see them for awhile, especially with what he did to all of them.Karkat had to leave his home planet four years ago when he was barely 12 years old, abandoning his home and everything that was familiar with it, and while his new home was much more welcoming than the last one, he'll never get over the trauma and horrible memories he can barely remember.A crackfic/crackship I came up with one day. Enjoy Sunkat Hell.
Relationships: Sunny/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 26
Kudos: 11





	la vie en rose

Sunny Miller wasn’t a loud or up-in-your-face type of person. In fact, he was essentially the opposite of that in practically every way. He always had an internal fear of saying something to make someone feel ill about him, especially his friends. That’s probably why he left all the talking to Kel, who was definitely the up-in-your-face kind of person and double definitely why it took him four years to muster up the words to tell his dear friends what truly happened on the day of his and Mari’s recital. Those days were probably the noisiest days of his life, filled with shouting and sobbing, filled with a dread that gathered in his throat like disgusting, corroding bile, filled with memories that he just can’t forget, even if he wished to.

Karkat Vantas was definitely the opposite of that. Karkat Vantas was loud, rude, and a little spitfire of a troll. He yells out every one of his words and he doesn’t let his opinion go unknown, and he doesn’t remember a single quiet day of his life. Though the day that Alternia started to crumble beneath him, the same day that he had to say goodbye to his home since he was a grub and especially say goodbye to his lusus, the only being who seemed to even care about him in the unforgiving land that was Alternia. Despite how loud that day should’ve felt, whenever he reflects on the day it feels like it’s just white noise, and the more he wants to remember the more he forgets.

Waking up, Sunny looked at his clock. 8:06. For once he woke up early, and of his own volition, too. That must’ve been the first time in a while. Slowly getting out of bed, Sunny clumsily walked into the kitchen, still not particularly adjusted to the new household. Sunny and his mom had only just moved into their new house only about a day ago, so he was still adjusting to the new house and surroundings. The new house was about the size of his previous one, but instead of there being two floors, there was only one. While the choice of story count slowly negged at him in the very back of his head, he wrote it off as a mere coincidence, plus his mom already knew about his acrophobia, so if anything she was (hopefully) just looking out for her son and his well-being. She always cared about him, after all.

“SHIT SHIT SHIT-” Screamed out a particular young troll quickly trying to get ready for his day. “Karkat~!” A familiar sweet voice yelled out for him, which was probably his mom. “Breakfast is ready!” Yep. Nobody else in this household was allowed even 5 feet near the stove lest the house be burnt to the ground. “IN A FRESH FUCKING MINUTE I’M KINDA FUCKING BUSY!!!” Karkat screamed back to his ~~luss~~ mom. Karkat Vantas was slowly but surely adapting to life on earth. Despite only having moved to Earth just a couple of years ago, he somehow managed to adapt fine, though seeing how often he had to move around in Alternia, it's not surprising. “HEY KID, GET THE DAMN FOOD WHILE IT’S HOT OR ELSE THE DOG WILL EAT YOUR DAMN TOAST FOR YOU!” And there was his other mom, yelling for him in a similar manner that he usually does on a daily basis. Busting through his bedroom door, he raced downstairs to grab some food before the family dog, Laelaps, got to the food. Grabbing a slice of toast and cramming it into his mouth, he makes a bolt for the door, since he was kinda late for a meetup with his friends. 

“Karkat, you gonna leave before saying hello to your family?” His mom asked him. “YEAH, YEAH…” Karkat grumbles before giving a hug to his first mom, Psyche. Psyche was definitely more of the calmer sort, understanding and loving, with short hair, silky smooth hair that bobbed and perfectly captured her face. He then gave another hug to his other mom, Kali. If Psyche was ice, then Kali was definitely the fire of the household. Kali was much like Karkat, passionate and loud, with wild unkempt hair that went down to her hips. Giving Laelaps a quick pat on the head before bolting out the door. “Bye Karkiddo! Say hi to the new neighbor for me!” Psyche said to him as he left. Karkat internally groaned at the stupid nickname, but he was already in a rush so he didn’t want to argue over it today.

Rushing over to the usual meetup spot, which was just outside hiv house of a close friend of his, Nepeta. Everyone was there already, no surprise. “:33< karkitty!!” Nepeta was a close friend of Karkat even before the rapture of Alternia and was a comforting pillar inside his new chaotic life, a figure of familiarity in (what used to be) an unfamiliar world. Nepeta immediately latched onto Karkat, giving him a nice yet still bone-crushing bear (cat?) hug. “D--> There you are, lowb100d.” Equius, Nepeta’s moirail, and another troll, yet noticeably buffer and physically intimidating than the other two. “D--> I thought I was required to venture to that hellhive to acquire you myself” Equius faked a shutter at the thought. “Naw, Equius, don’t be rude! Miss Psyche n’ Kali’s house is great!” Another voice joined in, which belonged to June, a human (unlike the other three) with shoulder-length black hair that she was trying to grow out, though not to much avail. “Yeah! Bec loves to play with their little puppy!” June’s twin sister, Jade, chimed in. “And he’s so cute too! What was his name again? Le… Loop…” “LAELAPS.” “Laelaps! Thanks, Kk!” Jade giggled. “So, what’s the plan for today?” June asked, glancing at Karkat. “WELL, MY MOM ASKED ME TO VISIT THE NEW NEIGHBOR, SO I GUESS THAT’S WHAT WE’RE DOING TODAY,” Karkat stated, folding his arms. Jade gasped, “So THAT’S why I made those cookies yesterday! I completely forgot!” Jade said to herself, immediately turning to run back to her house. “I’ll be back in a hot moment! I wanna grab those cookies first!” Jade started running off, sprinting to her house. “Gosh, I love Jade but the more days that go by the more forgetful I swear she gets…” June sighs, looking at the clumsy girl who seemingly is sprinting after cookies as if her life depended on it. “:33< don’t say that! She’s been getting bepurr!” Nepeta softly punches John in the shoulder, before turning towards the direction of the house. “:33< C’mewn! Let’s go and meet the new resident!”

Sunny carefully walks into his kitchen, to see his mom at the stove, cooking something on it. “Oh, Sunny!” She turns around after she hears the familiar footsteps and goes to give him a hug. “It’s great to see you coming out of your room again, especially after the whole incident…” His mom commenting, looking over at the eyepatch obscuring his right eye. “Is everything ok, sweetie?” She asked him, to which he gave a silent nod with a hum, and looked over her shoulder to see what she was cooking. Steak, apparently. “I thought you’d appreciate it, I know how much you love steak, so I bought some last night to give to you in the morning! I thought it would be a nice welcoming gift, and a celebration for all we’ve gone through and for all we have yet to come.” She proudly stated, ruffling his hair. “... thank you…” He quietly said, the words coming out quiet and rough. His mom quietly gasped and teared up, immediately giving Sunny a hug. “Of course, sweetie, no problem...” Turning back over to the steak, she quickly finished up and placed the meat on a fancy platter. “Your first meal in our new neighborhood… it almost brings tears to my eyes!” Sunny’s mom cheerfully said, suddenly shifting the mood of the room, bringing a small smile to Sunny’s face.

**_Knock knock knock_ **

In the middle of Sunny’s steak breakfast, there was the sound of knocking on the door. “Oh! That must be the neighbors, Sunny can you be a dear and open the door for them?" Sunny's mom sweetly asked of him, seeing as she was busy cleaning plates. Sunny nodded and stood up from his seat, quickly making his way to the door. 

"God, this is kinda nerve-wracking, isn't it?" June nervously chirped, waiting patiently for their new neighbor to show themself. ":33< Aww, it's the least we could do! Murrving can be really scary, so it's a gespurr of great kindness to them!" Nepeta Cheerfully stated. "You, Kk, and Equius probably know all about it, huh?” Jade asked, glancing between the group and the cookies. “YEAH NO SHIT, OF COURSE, WE D-” Karkat was suddenly shut off by Nepeta, who suddenly covered his mouth. “:33< _Shhh! I think someone’s apurroaching the door!_ ” The catgirl whisper-shouted to the rest of the group, intently looking at the door.

Sunny reached out for the doorknob, his palms suddenly became sweaty and time felt slower than it used to be. His anxiety felt like it was crawling up his back, almost like Something would attack him if he did. He doesn’t remember the last time he opened the door for someone who wasn’t Kel, and even then when Kel knocked on the door it was at least someone familiar. This time it was new people he had never met before, people who could immediately hate him upon the sight of his sore appearance. He was insanely pale, lanky, and thin, anyone who looked at him in the dark would probably think that he’s some kind of monster, though you could call him one fo- “Sunny.” A familiar voice spoke to him, it wasn’t his mom, she was still in the kitchen, but the voice immediately made him feel better. “Take a deep breath, everything will be fine.” Heeding the words of the kind voice, he takes a breath and calms himself down, gripping his hand on the handle, and then slowly twisted the knob and meekly peeked out, taking a glance at the people in front of it.

Karkat Vantas was a troll that liked to follow plans, and he got antsy (read: fucking angry) when said plans don’t go as smoothly as he intended them to. He’s smart with his quadrants and he was always the troll that others turned to when they needed help sorting things out. Despite his shortcomings, he’s a good leader for his friends, and it’s not because he’s loud or bossy, it’s because he cares. Genuinely. 

Sunny Miller wasn’t a spontaneous person, he was more of a follower than anything else and never particularly liked to take charge. Mari was always the person that kept him safe, the person he could eat a nice homemade lunch with and feel safe, secure with. But Mari wasn’t here anymore and she wouldn’t be ever again, and he had to learn how to put his own bandaids on, and more importantly to take charge of himself and his life.


End file.
